Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board having a core substrate and a build-up layer and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, it relates to a highly reliable printed wiring board securely bonding a via-conductor with a metal foil on the core substrate and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of Background Art
International publication WO 2011/122246 describes a wiring board having a core substrate that is formed by a double-sided copper-clad laminated sheet, a via-conductor formed by filling an opening with copper, and a build-up part formed of a resin insulating layer and a conductor layer alternately laminated. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.